


Lightning Storms And Emotional Baggage

by Garecc



Series: Of Immortals [formerly Artemis & Apollo stories] [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: (He gets the hug tho), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo needs a hug guys, Ares is like mentioned in one sentence but he was there, Artemis discovers that Zeus is actually the worst father, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hey! There's a happy ending guys! I was nice for once!, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Poseidon was also mentioned, Zeus Is The Best Dad Not, Zeus's A+ Parenting, lightning storms, protect apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc
Summary: "Don't blame me, his tone implied. It's the lightning bolt that seared every molecule in your body"Apollo, Angry Zeus, and an unfortunate encounter with a lightning bolt._____________________A few hundred years later, storms are raging in the sky, and thunder is all Apollo can hear.





	Lightning Storms And Emotional Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> Another letoide angst fic, because, you know me! The only person in this forsaken fandom writing this stuff!
> 
> This is kinda a fill in the blanks part of my The Hidden Oracle... +One fic, because well, I keep referencing how bad or a parent Zeus is. This is canon to that verse so yeah.

Zeus’s unnaturally blue eyes stared into my very soul. His mouth curved into a deep scowl that was probably a gift from my grandfather. At the time, I had never seen Zeus so angry. I had never faced his rage before. I was _so_ naive back then.

His scowl scared me, although I told myself it shouldn't. He was my father! He wouldn't _actually_ hurt me.

Mother had told me and Artemis many stories about Zeus's anger, and from those alone I had quite the idea of his temper.

Yet I was still convinced he would not harm me. I was a foolish child at the time.

“Fath- Father,” I stumbled over my words, you know, like an idiot. I didn't know, or even understand why I felt dread build in my stomach. Zeus’s hand twitched towards the bolt resting in its holder. I felt my heartbeat pick up.

He wouldn't blast me.

He _wouldn't._

“I-” My father's blue eyes were cruel and cold. The look in them is forever emblazoned into my memory. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. “I have come to..” His scowl deepened, out of the corner of my eye I saw Ares perk up. Thats  _never_ a good thing. I felt like something bad was coming… no, I didn't _feel_ like something bad was coming. I _knew_ something bad was coming. I dont know if it was instinctual or my prophetic powers showing. I just _knew._ “I have come to report that the quest was…  Was a success.”

Zeus’s unyielding glare pierced through me. I tried to look confident, but _I could feel bad things were about to happen._

 _“_ Apollo.” His voice was loud. Too loud. It didn't just echo through the halls, it pierced my ears and made my head pound. “When will the demigods bring the item in question?”  

I found myself playing with the fabric of my chiton.

I forced myself to stop.

“In- in a few days time Father.” I stuttered. I still don't know why I stuttered. Zeus’s hand moved to rest on the lightning bolt. I lowered my gaze from his face. I couldn't look at him any longer.

“Look at me, boy.” His voice was cold. Dangerous. I knew by looking away I had made a dangerous mistake. I forced myself to meet his gaze.

My mind was screaming danger.

I _knew_ something bad was about to happen.

I wanted to cry and scream and run but I was frozen in place. Held captive by my father his and unrelenting gaze and scowl.

“Where there any casualties on the quest?” His tone held no remorse. No sympathy. He didn't care if they lived or died, after all, none of _his_ kids were on that quest.

“...n-no..” My voice was quiet. Zeus raised an eyebrow. “No. There were no casualties.” The tremor in my voice was obvious. His grip on the bolt tightened.

“Am.. Am I dismissed?” I asked, unable to keep my voice steady. I could leave and get away and he would calm down. I took another step back, awaiting my imminent dismissal. For a moment, it seemed like he was going to let me go, then Zeus’s scowl deepened.

“You dare lie to me, boy?” My eyes widened and I took a step back. Not a single demigod died! I wasn't lying- I was telling the truth! The quest had 5 demigods-

Oh.

Oh no.

No no no no.

One fell off the ship in the first week. One did die. I felt all color drain from my face. My mouth parted in a silent plea. Zeus’s hand clenched around the bolt.

_No._

_Please no._

_I'm sorry._

_I didn't mean to lie._

He raised the bolt level to my head, and before I could flee, before I could cower, before I could even attempt to protect myself, everything went white. And it stayed white. I felt like that moment lasted eons, when in reality it probably only lasted a moment. It was like a bubble of white around me. I felt a scream tear itself from my throat.

The lightning would have killed any mortal.

The lightning was stronger than anything he hit mortals with.

Its power burned through my body in a single wave, tearing through my nerves with an unyielding, violent force. You could compare the feeling to a million wasps stinging you from the inside out. The bolt seared every last molecule in me.

In my pain and lighting induced haze, I was vaguely aware that I was screaming, Artemis later informed me that I kept screaming long after Zeus had stopped electrocuting me.

Every inch of me burned in agony.

After the pain initially hit came the boom. The sound jarred into my head, knocking me back and making my ears ring.

It was so loud it momentarily made me forget the pain, but after the boom came the dizziness. Milliseconds later the excruciating agony came back full force.

I wasn't aware I was still screaming.

I fell forward, blinded by pain.

I landed in someone's arms, Artemis’s probably, and the world went black around me.

 

* * *

 

 

Every time I heard the thunder it jolted me from my thoughts again. I was no longer a young and naive godling. I could get through Zeus’s bouts of anger unscathed.. for the most part.

But the sound of thunder still brought me back to my early years as an Olympian.

Of the times father _punished_ me.

Just thinking about it made me feel weak in the knees.

Father and Poseidon were squabbling again, and I didn't care enough to find out why.

The sound of thunder filled Olympus, the air full of static, I didn't want to be there. Not with Father so angry.

But even from this remote setting, I could hear the thunder.

I wished Artemis was with me. I wished that I could tell her how broken my mind is. How just the sound of thunder can send me into an eternal panic.

But I couldn't let anyone know how badly it affected me.

I couldn't let anyone know that the sound of thunder terrifies me.

Now, when I loom back on this event, I just want to tell myself that everything will be okay. That eventually thunder won't scare me as badly. That some day, I would be able to not flinch at loud bangs.

Overall, I just wish none of that had ever happened. That Zeus never punished me. 

And what's worse? I can't bring myself to hate my father.

That's sick, isn't it?

I hate the lightning bolts instead of him.

Even though he’s the one controlling them.

I wish they had never been made.

I wish he never had them.

Another crack of thunder broke my thoughts, I buried my head in my hands.

Why must they always fight?

There was suddenly a loud pop sound from next to me, startling me enough to make me jolt away.

Artemis stood a few feet away, her expression went from somber to confusion to concern in a matter of moments. “Apollo?” She asked tentatively.

I only just then realized there were tears in my eyes. I wiped at them from my eyes quickly, forcing a smile. “Hi, Artie,” I said, keeping my voice steady. I had a lot of practice doing that after all.

“Are.. Are you alright?” She asks, sitting next to me.

“Yeah. I'm fine.” I was lying through my teeth, and she could see right through it. Alas, I hoped she would take a hint and go, but she only frowned and go that concerned look in her eyes.

“Its okay if you don't want to tell me,” She said with far to much concern in her voice. I didnt want her to worry.. She looked like she was going to continue, but there was another crash of thunder and I felt my shoulders tense up, I clenched my firsts and hunched over, my eyes closed tightly.

So much for being suble, amirite?

Artemis watched with a pained expression. A moment later, I looked up.

“Sorry.” I murmured, I couldn't meet her eyes. More thunder, my hands started to tremble. _She wasn't supposed to know._ Artemis looked at my hands, before she realized, apprehension dawned in her eyes. I waited for her to call me weak. For her to laugh or make fun of the fact that thunder actually terrified me.

If I could go back, I would tell myself to tell her sooner. Artemis would never,  _never_ make fun of me for somthing like this. Ever.

"Oh Apollo..." She tentatively put a hand on my shoulder. "Dont apologize. You dont neet to.. Not for somthing like this, never. Not now. Not ever." She opened her arms for a hug.

I stared at her for awhile, not knowing whether to accept her offer or not.

Eventually, she just pulled me into her arms.

For a long moment I was frozen in place, I didn't know how to react or what to say or do.

Eventually, there was thunder again, I tried to pull away. I didn't want her to see me like this. But instead of letting me go, she just pulled me closer.

The thunder started picking up, I could practically  _hear_ Zeus and Poseidon's yelling. 

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I buried my head in her shoulder, trying block out the noise. Trying to block out the loud, booming, thunder.

It only got louder.

Tears pooled in my eyes, Artemis murmured reassuring words, I tried to focus on her voice. Anything to block out the thunder. She pulled me closer, rubbing small circles on my back. She kept talking. “You're going to be okay Apollo. I’ll protect you from him. I promise I will do my absolute _best_ to protect you from him. I won't let him blast you again. Okay? He’ll never hurt you again I promise. I _promise.”_ I didn't believe her. How would she protect me? Zeus would just hurt her too.

If I could go back, I would tell myself that when Artemis makes a serious promise, she doesn't break it. She acts on the absolute best of her ability up uphold it.

I don't know how long she held me. I don't know how long she made promises that she wouldn't let our father hurt me again.

But in the end, Father and Poseidon just kept fighting. There was thunder for what felt like days, but the spats between Zeus and Poseidon usually only lasted a few hours. Artemis never left my side. She sat with me in that room until they made peace. Until the skies were silent. Until I didn't feel like stepping outside would end with father blasting me.

Artemis had sat with me the entire time. I was grateful. Embarrassed, but grateful.

“I don't hate him Artemis.” I finally said. “I want to. I _really_ want to but I can't.”

“Apollo…”

“That's sick, isn't it? That I can't hate him?”

“No, it isn't… he is our father after all…” Artemis said gently.

“I hate the lightning bolts though. I _know_ I hate those. Why is it easier to hate them than Father? I don't understand…”

“Its okay.. Its okay to not understand.” She said, a weak frown on her lips.

“But-”

“No buts. The skies are calm now.” She smiled weakly. “Do you want to go camping? That usually calms me down. Its okay if you don't-”

“Yes.” I cut her off. Camping sounds like a better idea than sitting in this room.

“Okay. Good.” She exhales slowly. “Apollo... If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on.. I'm here.. okay? I’ll always be here for you brother. I promise.”

“Okay, sis..” I looked up, she looked concerned.

“Apollo… you're my brother. My twin. I've known you since I was 9 days old.. Fates, technically even before that. I love you brother. You’re everything to me. Everything and more. If you _ever_ need me don't be afraid to ask okay? I won't ever feel like you aren't worth my time. Okay?”

“Alright, Artie. I love you too… the same goes for you y'know? I.. You're my sister.. And I owe so much to you...thank you. Thank you for everything” saying thank you never comes easily to a god. But I truly meant it. I looked up, unsure what to say. She smiled genuinely. Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this overnight hell yeah.  
> AND I GAVE IT A HAPPY ENDING.  
> THIS IS NOT ANOTHER ALONE.  
> Also, I'm really proud of the name my dudes


End file.
